Forbidden Love
by Red Parfait
Summary: Keduanya dipertemukan, hanya saling memandang dan mengulas senyum. Dan di sanalah mereka mengetahui, they fall in love with each other. KookV.


**Forbidden Love**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Keduanya dipertemukan, hanya saling memandang dan mengulas senyum. Dan di sanalah mereka mengetahui, _they fall in love with each other._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda sebatang kara. Hanya itulah yang dirinya ketahui. Namun kehidupannya berubah saat seorang wanita cantik datang menemuinya dan mengaku sebagai ibunya. Dan terlebih lagi, ia mengaku bernama Aphrodite.

Saat itu ia sempat menganggap wanita itu gila. Tapi ia sukses dibuat bungkam saat ibunya itu menunjukkan sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya saat kanak-kanak dengan sosok itu. Dan akhirnya ia percaya.

Dirinya adalah seorang _demigod_ , dan ibunya adalah Aphrodite.

Dan terjawablah sudah mengapa Taehyung menjadi primadona di manapun ia berada. Sosoknya tak pernah luput dari perhatian. Baik secara penampilan maupun prestasinya. Ia mampu memikat siapapun. Baik laki-laki maupun wanita. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesonanya.

Surai _dirty brown_ lembut dengan helaian yang menutupi dahinya dan jatuh membingkai wajahnya. Sepasang _hazel_ jernih yang menawan. Hidung lancip, dan jangan lupakan dua belah bibir penuh yang tampak begitu kissable. Postur tinggi dan ramping yang begitu ideal. Mampu membuat kaum hawa manapun menjerit iri. Kulit tan eksotis menjadi nilai plus pada penampilannya. Banyak orang mengatakan jika ia tak pantas menjadi orang Korea.

Kim Taehyung berbeda.

Dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Elegan dan manis.

Menjadikannya mudah dicintai oleh orang-orang. Senyumannya, caranya tertawa, berbicara― _bernapas_. Ia selalu dicintai dimanapun dan kapanpun. Begitupun dengan ibunya. Sang simbol cinta, keindahan dan juga seksualitas. Namun ia bersumpah dalam hatinya, ia tak akan pernah membocorkan identitas aslinya ke orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sekalipun semua orang mencintainya, Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Menurutnya cinta adalah hal yang konyol. Perasaan yang begitu rumit. Yang membawa manusia ke dalam palung gelap dan dalam yang tak berujung. Baginya, cinta itu membutakan.

Hingga saat seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenal memporak-porandakan hatinya, perasaannya―prinsipnya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Laki-laki jelmaan Eros yang begitu memikat. Menyita semua perhatian. Termasuk dirinya.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dengan surai hitam legam dan _onyx_ sekelam malam. Wajahnya yang dingin, pun dengan hatinya. Namun itu justru membuat laki-laki itu semakin misterius. Dan juga menawan. Bahkan di mata seorang Kim Taehyung sekalipun.

Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya sapaan kecil namun mampu membuat debaran jantungnya menggila. Bahkan suara beratnya seolah dapat membuatnya limbung. Taehyung merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang tengah kasmaran. Yah, kasmaran dengan laki-laki menawan yang kini mengulas senyum tipis padanya.

"Hai, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _uhm_ ―"

Uluran tangan itu. Taehyung membalasnya dengan canggung. "Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Dan saat ini, _hazel_ dan _onyx_ bertubrukan. Saling menyelami dan memahami.

Sosok Jeon Jungkook yang dingin tadi tergantikan dengan figur sehangat musim semi. Bahkan genggaman tangannya terasa hangat dan begitu pas melingkupi tangannya sendiri.

Taehyunglah yang pertama kali melepas jabatan tangan itu. Namun tidak dengan kontak matanya. Keduanya hanya saling memandang dan mengulas senyum. Seolah memahami isi hati satu sama lain. Dan disitulah mereka mengetahui, _they fall in love with each other._

Perkenalan singkat di kafetaria kampus yang sukses membuat seluruh atensi mengarah pada mereka berdua. Menyaksikan bagaimana dua makhluk sempurna itu saling berinteraksi. Seolah mereka sedang melihat dua orang dewa yang tengah bercengkerama di taman _Olympus_.

Perkenalan singkat yang membawa mereka ke hubungan yang lebih dekat. Bahkan Jungkook mengajukan diri―memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan motor sport hitam miliknya.

"Well, terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak masalah."

Jungkook kembali mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungnya kembali berontak. Ia pun mengulas senyuman manis. Tanpa tahu efek yang ia timbulkan dari senyuman itu.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu."

" _Hm_. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Taehyung baru saja hendak membalikkan badannya saat lengannya ditarik oleh laki-laki itu. Dan kedua hazelnya membola saat benda kenyal itu menubruk bibirnya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan napasnya terhenti sepersekian detik.

 _Jeon Jungkook menciumnya. Tepat di bibir._

Laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya siang tadi, kini menciumnya. Mengecup lebih tepatnya. Hanya sekedar menempel dengan manis. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, hingga laki-laki itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam dengan _onyx_ kelam itu. Lengannya masih digenggam oleh Jungkook. Dan mau tak mau membuatnya terdiam di tempat. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Jungkook memeganginya. Jika tidak, ia yakin tubuhnya sudah limbung saat ini. Efek dari kecupan singkat barusan.

"Kujemput."

"A-apa?"

"Kujemput kau besok. Jadwalmu sama denganku, _kan_?"

"O-oh, ya. Baiklah."

"Pukul 9."

"Ya."

Dan saat genggaman di lengannya terlepas dan laki-laki itu kembali menaiki motornya. Mengulas senyuman di balik helmnya dan melajukan Ducati hitam itu menjauhi area apartemennya.

Rona samar menjalari wajahnya. Rasa panas itu melingkupi pipinya. Disentuhnya kembali bibirnya, tempat dimana Jungkook mengecupnya. Dan Kim Taehyung baru menyadari, jika jatuh cinta dapat terasa _semenyenangkan_ ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tidak pernah mengira akan melihat sosok itu di rumahnya. Duduk dengan santai dan elegan di sofanya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Bahkan menikmati anggur miliknya seolah itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu yang kau katakan padaku setelah lama tidak bertemu?"

Jungkook mendecih pelan dan merampas segelas anggur di meja dan meminumnya. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka yang diberikan wanita itu padanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu, berhadapan dengan wanita cantik dengan gaun biru muda yang tengah menyilangkan kakinya dengan elegan.

"Sudah bosan dengan _dunia atas_ , huh?"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat sarkas yang dilontarkan olehnya. Jungkook mengernyit. Tak merasa apa yang diucapkannya mengandung makna humor sedikitpun.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ingin menemui putraku. Apa salah?"

Dan ia pun langsung memandang sinis wanita itu.

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku tak pernah sudi menjadi putramu."

Wanita itu kembali tertawa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jungkook. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri wajah tampan itu. Ia beralih ke belakang sofa hanya untuk meletakkan kedua lengannya di bahu Jungkook. Membelai dada bidang hingga bahu putranya.

"Kasar sekali. Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu, _sayang_."

Jungkook dapat dengan jelas merasakan jemari itu menariknya ke belakang. Membuat punggungnya menempel sempurna dengan sandaran sofa. Wanita itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jungkook. Membiarkan hembusan napasnya menerpa kulit laki-laki itu.

Sementara Jungkook bergeming. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Seolah tak menghiraukan wanita di belakangnya.

"Kau bahkan tak mengajariku apa-apa."

"Yah, kau benar."

"Dan kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Selama ratusan―ribuan tahun."

"Itu juga benar."

"Dan kau tak pernah berhenti berselingkuh. Bahkan mengencani ratusan pria di penjuru dunia. Berapa anak yang kau miliki, _huh_?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Tapi aku hafal dengan semua anakku."

" _Cih_ , kau bahkan menggoda ayahmu untuk tidur denganmu."

Seketika belaian di bahunya berubah menjadi cengkeraman. Kuku-kuku panjang itu menancap di bahunya, membuatnya meringis pelan. Aura di sekitarnya berubah. Gelap dan dingin.

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang bisa kau bahas? Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan tiap aku mengunjungimu."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Ditariknya lengan wanita itu. Membuat keduanya saling bersitatap.

"Yang selalu kau ucapkan adalah betapa buruknya aku sebagai ibumu. Tidak adakah hal lain? Seperti aku merindukanmu, bu. Kau benar-benar tidak manis."

Dan gelak tawanya semakin kencang mendengar penuturan dari wanita itu. Kedua _onyx_ nya menatap wanita itu dalam. Seketika ekspresinya kembali berubah dingin.

"Itulah kenyataan. Katakan berapa kali kalian tidur bersama? Dan berapa anak yang kalian hasilkan, _huh_?"

"Hanya kau, sayang. Kau satu-satunya anak kami."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya aku tinggal di _Olympus_? Seperti halnya Athena, Apollo dan Artemis?"

"Kau tidak bisa―"

"Kenapa? Karena aku hasil dari percintaan terlarang? Oh tentu saja. Kau bercinta dengan ayahmu sendiri."

"Kau―"

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita itu. Kemurkaan terpancar jelas dari wajah cantik itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mengungkit hal itu. Kupastikan Tartarus mendapat penghuni baru."

Dan dalam sekejab mata, wanita itu menghilang dari ruangan itu. Jungkook mengerang dan menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia yakin jika wanita itu tak main-main saat menamparnya tadi. Ibu jarinya beralih mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Jika saja Jungkook tidak menahan posisinya, mungkin ia sudah terpental ke sisi lain ruangan itu.

Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar botol anggur di meja. Meneguknya buas hingga mengalir ke dagu bahkan lehernya. Salah satu upayanya dalam meredakan amarah yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Jika boleh dikatakan, ia membenci sosok itu. Sosok yang mengklaim sebagai ibunya. Ia benci saat mengetahui fakta siapa ayahnya. Ia benci fakta bahwa ia adalah anak dari hasil hubungan terlarang.

Merasa anggur di botol itu sudah habis, ia melempar botol itu sembarang. Tak menghiraukan pecahannya dapat melukai siapapun yang menginjaknya. Ia tak peduli. Toh ia sendirian di rumah megah ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menaiki tangga. Ia ingin istirahat. Ia lelah. Ia lelah meladeni ibunya yang datang tanpa undangan ke rumahnya, setelah ia menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Kim Taehyung.

Omong-omong soal Kim Taehyung, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ia merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Dan sekilas ia dapat melihat rona samar yang menghiasi kedua pipi laki-laki itu.

Manis.

Bohong jika Jungkook mengatakan ia tak terpesona dengan sosok Kim Taehyung. Sejak kali pertama ia melihat sosok itu di kafetaria tadi, ia tak bisa berhenti dibuat tersenyum hanya karena memikirkan sosok itu. Sosok yang telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya. Sosok cantik yang melebihi Aphrodite sekalipun.

Kim Taehyung jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Aphrodite dari sisi manapun.

Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok secantik Kim Taehyung. Sosok yang begitu mengganggunya. Sosok yang mampu mencairkan es yang melingkupi hatinya dalam sekejab. Ia kembali tersenyum saat mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Kim Taehyung tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sosok cantik itu menari-nari di benaknya. Hingga ia terlelap dengan sosok Kim Taehyung yang mengulas senyum di mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook melirik ke arah layar laptop itu. Benda kotak menyebalkan yang membuat Taehyung mengabaikannya sedari tadi. Ia meminum colanya dengan sekali teguk dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Kesepuluh jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas papan ketik. Mengetikkan sederet kalimat yang menghantui pikirannya. Namun sesaat dahinya mengernyit. Dan dengan cepat ia memblok kalimat yang baru saja ia ketik dan menghapusnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke kursi dan mengerang pelan.

Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan laki-laki itu. Untuk mengobati rasa penasannya, ia menggeret laptop itu dan mencermati lembaran putih kosong yang terpampang di layar laptop itu. Ia makin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin membuat fiksi. Namun tak ada satupun inspirasi menghinggapi otakku." Bibir Taehyung mengerucut. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Hal yang membuat Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya hanya untuk mencubit pipi laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tulis?"

"Hanya sebuah kisah cinta. Namun berbeda dari yang lain. Aku ingin yang _anti mainstream_."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. Hingga beberapa sekon kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Taehyung yang masih cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau hubungan terlarang antara Aphrodite dan Zeus?"

" _Huh_?" Kedua _hazel_ nya mengerjab cepat. Memproses usulan yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu asal-usul Aphrodite?"Dan saat itu Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Ada yang mengatakan jika Aphrodite lahir dari alat kelamin Uranus yang dipotong dan dibuang ke laut. Dan dari buih-buih laut yang melingkupi alat kelamin itu, lahirlah Aphrodite. Tapi ada versi lain yang mengatakan jika Aphrodite adalah anak dari Zeus dan Dione."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari Jungkook. _Ugh, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibuku._

"Well, menurutku versi yang mengatakan jika Aphrodite adalah anak dari Zeus lebih masuk akal dan _real_."

"Dan kau mengusulkan aku untuk membuat kisah cinta tentang mereka berdua?"

"Apa salahnya? Bukankah itu _anti mainstream_?"

"Benar juga."

"Selain itu Aphrodite dikenal sebagai dewi yang tak setia. Hephaestus, Ares, hingga Poseidon pernah bersama dengannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Aphrodite. Bahkan Zeus takut jika nantinya kecantikan dari Aphrodite akan menyebabkan perpecahan diantara para dewa di _Olympus_."

Taehyung terdiam mendengar tiap frasa yang terlontar dari mulut Jungkook. Ia terpana. Takjub mendengar Jungkook yang seolah memahami betul seluk beluk mitologi Yunani dengan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Dan bagaimana jika kau buat; Zeus sendiri yang jatuh hati pada putrinya? Hubungan terlarang yang bahkan tak diketahui oleh Hera, istrinya serta dewa dewi _Olympus_ lainnya? Dan hal itu menimbulkan perpecahan diantara para penghuni Olympus saat ia datang ke _Olympus_ dan mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah putra dari Zeus dan Aphrodite."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki ide segila itu."

Dan Jungkook pun tertawa mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Ia menyodorkan kembali laptop Taehyung yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh laki-laki itu. Taehyung nampak begitu semangat mengetikkan kata demi kata di lembaran kosong itu.

" _Hmm_ , bagaimana jika hubungan terlarang Zeus dan Aphrodite menghasilkan seorang anak?" ―Jungkook tersedak saat Taehyung menggumamkan ini, namun laki-laki itu tak menyadarinya. "Seorang laki-laki yang begitu sempurna. Ia memiliki kegagahan dan kebijaksanaan Zeus serta keindahan Aphrodite. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tengah mengelus dadanya sendiri. Ia mengernyit heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Well, itu ide yang bagus kurasa." Jungkook berdehem sekilas. "Kau bisa menceritakan seberapa menderitanya putra mereka saat ibunya membuangnya. Seolah tak menganggapnya, begitupun dengan ayahnya. Yang menganggapnya sebagai aib dan ia tak sekalipun diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki di _Olympus_."

"Itu terlalu kejam kurasa." Taehyung tertawa sejenak, namun tangannya bergerak untuk mengetik kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus menyusun ide-ide gila ini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin aku akan menambahkan jika putra mereka jatuh cinta pada anak dari Aphrodite dengan seorang manusia."

"Kau juga gila, Tae."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hubungan keduanya pun semakin dekat. Dengan Jungkook yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Taehyung. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam sepekan terakhir. Bahkan terkadang mereka menyambangi rumah satu sama lain hanya untuk saling menemani. Karena keduanya sama-sama sebatang kara.

Seperti saat ini, Taehyung duduk di ranjang milik Jungkook dengan snack ditangannya dan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah makanan. Sementara kedua hazelnya terfokus pada televisi 32" yang menampilkan film Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

"Ini referensi yang bagus untuk fiksiku."

"Bagus apanya? Kau itu menulis kisah cinta, apa hubungannya dengan Percy Jackson yang jelas-jelas ber _genre action_?" Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan laki-laki yang satu itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun laki-laki itu adalah kekasihnya.

Taehyung terkekeh geli, sementara tangannya menaruh _snack_ ke nakas di sebelah ranjang. Satu tangannya lagi bergerak untuk mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Dan Jungkook tersentak saat kedua lengan kurus itu melingkari pinggangnya. Tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya itu meringkuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara wajah cantik itu dilesakkan ke ceruk lehernya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyuman. Diusapnya surai lembut itu. Ia mengecupinya sesekali, menghirup aroma sampo yang menguar. Satu tangannya mendekap sosok cantik itu. Membawanya ke pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Hanya anggukan samar yang menjadi respon laki-laki itu. Jungkook menarik dagunya. Memandang binar _hazel_ itu dengan _onyx_ kelamnya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Merasakan deru nafas masing-masing yang mulai memberat.

"Perlu aku hangatkan?"

Sentuhan samar di bibir Taehyung saat laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada rendah dan dalam nyaris membuatnya gila. Ia memejamkan matanya, seolah mengijinkan laki-laki itu untuk berbuat semaunya.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Taehyung, Jungkook pun tak membuang waktunya. Ia mulai mengecup bibir penuh itu, kemudian melumatnya. Manis. Bibir Taehyung masih sama seperti pertama kali ia menyentuhnya. Lembut dan juga memabukkan.

Kedua bibir itu saling memagut, hingga tubuh Taehyung berada dalam kungkungan Jungkook. Tergeletak pasrah saat laki-laki itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Menghujani tubuhnya dengan kecupan dan sentuhan panas yang membuat dirinya menggeliat erotis di atas ranjang.

 _Onyx_ sehitam arang itu menatapnya tajam. Menawannya dalam lubang hitam yang menyesatkan. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Sensasi saat tubuh mereka menyatu, dengan lenguhan tipis yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Sensasi saat ia mendengar geraman pelan dari laki-laki di atasnya. Bahkan saat tangan kasar itu menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap peluhnya. Membuatnya tenggelam makin dalam ke dasar palung yang tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

 _"Kau cantik, Taehyung. Sangat cantik."_

Bahkan saat tubuhnya bergetar kala mendengar gumaman halus dari Jungkook yang disambung dengan sebuah kecupan manis. Ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Jeon Jungkook. Dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook mengutuk dosennya kali ini. Karena pak tua itu, ia terpaksa tidak bisa mengantar Taehyung pulang. Dosen berkepala botak itu memaksanya untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan milik teman sekelasnya. Dan membuatnya berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran laporan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Salahkan reputasinya sebagai mahasiswa dengan prestasi gemilang, sehingga para dosen tertarik padanya.

Jungkook kembali mengutuk dalam hati. Tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Taehyung pulang sendirian. Jika boleh jujur, ia tipe laki-laki _overprotective_.

"Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook menoleh ke asal suara. Ia dapat melihat seorang dosen yang tampak masih muda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sepatu leathernya berbunyi tiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sepi ini.

"Ya, _Mr_. Choi?"

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat ke arah dosennya menunjuk. Tepat di belakang laki-laki itu, seorang wanita cantik berjalan dengan anggun. Gaun pendek berwarna marun itu nampak cocok dengan lekukan tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna. Seketika kedua _onyx_ nya membelalak.

 _Sial. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , ini Jeon Jungkook. Orang yang anda cari."

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih Siwon- _ssi_."

Dan laki-laki itupun berlalu. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu.

"Baekhyun? Nama baru, _huh_?"

"Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

"Ada apa?"

Ekspresinya datar. Hal yang akan selalu dilakukan oleh Jungkook jika bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ibunya.

"Hanya mengunjungi tempat putraku bersekolah. Apa aku salah?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tidak. Katakan apa maumu sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu dinding lorong. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sementara _onyx_ nya menatap tajam pada wanita itu.

"Dingin seperti biasa." Wanita itu merapikan rambutnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian berdua. Kau dan Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook tidak heran dari mana dan bagaimana wanita itu mendapat informasi tentang dirinya. Wanita itu selalu mencampuri kehidupannya dan Jungkook muak dengan hal itu.

"Lalu?"

"Kim Taehyung adalah anakku."

Jungkook tersentak. Dipandanginya wanita itu lamat-lamat. Mengamati sepasang bola mata yang bersinar itu. Mencari kebohongan dalam lubang hitam itu. Namun nihil. Jungkook tidak menemukannya.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius. Ayahnya seorang manusia. Kau tentu tahu Kim Daehyun. Laki-laki yang sempat menguasai ranah bisnis di Korea Selatan ini. Sebelum dia meninggal tentu saja."

Ia menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal seolah ingin meninju apapun yang ada di depan matanya. Amarah mendadak menyelubungi dirinya. Entah sejak kapan, langit Seoul menjadi mendung. Kilat saling menyambar. Dan suara petir bergemuruh di atas sana.

"Berapa anakmu sebenarnya, _huh_? Kau tiba-tiba datang padaku saat aku mencintai seseorang, dan mengatakan jika orang itu adalah anakmu. Sialan!"

"Kupikir itu tidak masalah." Wanita itu mendekatinya. Mengusap pipinya namun ditepis secara kasar.

"Aku tidak sepertimu! Aku tidak sepertimu yang dengan mudahnya bercinta dengan saudaramu sendiri! Bahkan dengan ayahmu sendiri! Aku tidak segila itu! Sialan!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku selama ini mencintai saudaraku sendiri?"

Dan tiba-tiba petir menyambar tepat di depannya. Menimbulkan kerusakan pada lantai keramik itu. Baekhyun atau Aphrodite terkesiap. Jujur saja ia kaget. Ia tak pernah mengira jika anaknya yang satu itu benar-benar menuruni sifat dari ayahnya.

Jungkook memang seperti itu sedari dulu. Langit disekitarnya akan berubah sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Bahkan sejak ia masih kecil. Saat ia senang, langit akan sangat cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Jika ia merasa kecewa ataupun bersedih, langit akan berubah mendung dalam sekejab. Bila ia menangis, langitpun akan ikut menangis. Dan jika ia sedang marah seperti ini, langit pun akan mengamuk. Seolah langit dan dirinya adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan.

Aphrodite memandangnya antara takjub dan juga ngeri. Tidak menyangka tentu saja. Ingatkan ia jika selama ribuan tahun ia tak pernah bersama dengan anaknya. Tidak heran jika ia tak tahu jika anaknya memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

Sementara Jungkook sendiri sudah benar-benar murka. Ia hampir ingin mencekik wanita di hadapannya jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Menggenggam lengannya dengan begitu kuat. Seolah ingin meremukkannya. Sepasang iris berwarna merah darah memandangnya bengis. Giginya bergemeletak. Ia hendak melepaskan cengkeraman laki-laki itu, namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tak berkutik saat laki-laki itu memelintir lengannya dan menguncinya. Memukul tengkuknya hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Jika boleh jujur, tenaga laki-laki yang menguncinya itu tak bisa dianggap main-main.

"Terima kasih, Ares."

" _Anytime, my lady_."

Ares. Nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Salah satu anak Zeus dengan Hera. Saudara dari Aphrodite sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah laki-laki yang terlihat masih berusia muda, dengan surai keemasan dan sepasang telinga yang cukup lebar. Seperti _elf_.

"Nah, bocah. Sepertinya kau butuh alasan bagus untuk ini semua." Suara berat itu mengusik pendengarannya. Terdengar sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang terkesan kekanakan. Tangan besar itu masih mencengkram lengannya. Saat ini ia yakin lengannya akan mendapat bekas kemerahan yang membentuk kesepuluh jari laki-laki itu.

Jungkook melirik laki-laki itu tajam. Berusaha bergerak, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan persendiannya. Ares menahannya dengan amat kuat.

"Apa dia yang sering kau ceritakan, _my lady_?"

Aphrodite mengangguk. Lalu wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jungkook. Ia membungkuk dan menarik dagu itu. Jungkook mendesis, rahangnya mengetat. Ia marah, sangat. Sementara kuncian Ares padanya semakin kuat.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, sayang." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak sudi untuk memandang sosok wanita di hadapannya. Ia lebih memilih diam. Tubuhnya nyeri karena Ares tak kunjung melepaskan kunciannya. "Sepertinya kau bisa melepasnya, Ares."

Ares pun menurutinya. Ia melepaskan Jungkook yang langsung bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia melirik sinis pada Ares. Sementara sang dewa perang langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia juga balas melirik pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Aku pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas informasinya, _ibu_."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jungkook langsung mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menjauhi kedua dewa dewi itu. Ia muak berada di sekitar ibunya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia memandangi langit malam yang masih mendung. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Ia terus menerus mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Aphrodite sore tadi.

Hembusan angin kencang menerpanya. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya. Dinginnya angin begitu menusuk saat ia berada di _rooftop_ seperti saat ini. Ia sendiri tengah berada di _rooftop_ apartemen dimana Taehyung tinggal. Ia kembali menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran aneh di dalam kepalanya. Tapi mengingat Taehyung merupakan salah satu saudaranya, membuatnya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Ia tak bisa mencintai saudaranya sendiri. Sekalipun mereka berdua hanya saudara seibu, tapi tetap saja. Mereka saudara. Jungkook tidak ingin seperti ibunya ataupun dewa dewi lainnya.

Menjadi putra dari Zeus dan Aphrodite membuatnya setara dengan sosok Ares, Artemis, Athena ataupun Apollo. Mereka semua putra Zeus. Jungkook murni seorang dewa, bukan _demigod_ atau darah campuran. Dan ia mencintai saudara _demigod_ nya sendiri. Sial.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia rasa dirinya mulai gila. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, hanya pesona Kim Taehyung seoranglah yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Apa itu karena laki-laki itu merupakan putra dari Aphrodite, sang dewi kecantikan? Mungkin saja. Andai saja ia menyadari hal ini sedari awal, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati laki-laki itu di awal mereka bertemu.

Sayangnya, semua sudah terjadi. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan ia mencintai Taehyung. Sangat. Ia mendapat restu dari ibunya. Tapi Jungkook tak ingin seperti ini. Ia benci mengetahui Taehyung adalah saudaranya.

 _DRRT DRRT_

Ponselnya bergetar, entah sudah berapa kali. Ia tahu Taehyung mencoba menghubunginya sejak tadi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menanggapi segala bentuk telepon maupun pesan yang dikirim oleh laki-laki itu. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada tepat di samping kepalanya. Ia mengamati layar ponselnya yang terus saja menampilkan nama Taehyung.

Saat panggilan terputus, ia langsung membuka ponselnya. 63 panggilan tak terjawab dan 97 pesan dari Taehyung. Ia memandang kosong pada log panggilan itu. Ia tahu kalau Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menjawab semua panggilan itu dengan suasana hati seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan tak membaca semua pesan dari Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Namun lagi-lagi ponsel hitam itu bergetar. Taehyung kembali meneleponnya. Kali ini, Jungkook menjawabnya.

 _"Yak! Jungkook-ah! Kau di mana? Aku berkali-kali meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat. Bahkan tak ada pesanku yang kau baca."_

Jungkook terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar nada khawatir yang begitu ketara saat Taehyung berbicara. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata _maaf_ sebagai jawabannya.

 _"Kau di mana Jungkook-ah? Aku sudah ke rumahmu, dan tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan pihak kampus mengatakan kau sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Kumohon, jawab aku."_

"Maafkan aku, Tae. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang malam ini." Lirihnya. Tapi ia yakin jika Taehyung dapat mendengarnya di seberang sana.

 _"Apa kau menginap? Beri tahu aku kau di mana, Jeon Jungkook."_

"―dan mungkin aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

 _"Apa?"_

Jungkook kembali menghela napasnya. Kedua onyxnya memandang langit yang semakin mendung. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan tetes demi tetes air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan satu lengannya untuk menutupi matanya yang juga mulai basah.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, Tae. Maafkan aku."

 _"Apa maksudnya? Yak, Jeon Jungkook! Jawab ak―"_

 _PIIP_

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya sembarang dan membiarkannya basah saat hujan mulai deras. Ia bahkan mengabaikan saat ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _Maafkan aku, Taehyung._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

Taehyung melempar toganya setinggi yang ia bisa. Senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya terulas di wajah manisnya. Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusannya, dan ia sekrang sudah menjadi sarjana secara resmi. Teman-teman karibnya datang untuk menyelamatinya. Bahkan Jimin, sahabatnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, juga lulus tahun ini. Bersamaan dengannya.

Semua orang tertawa bahagia. Semua orang menyelamatinya. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganggunya. Saat sosok kakak kelasnya dulu datang menghampirinya, menyalaminya dan memberinya selamat atas kelulusannya. Semuanya tidak bermasalah sampai saat sosok itu bertanya; _Apa Jungkook tidak datang lagi?_

Seketika seluruh kebahagiannya sirna. Senyuman lebarnya meluruh dari wajahnya. Menyisakan sosok Taehyung dengan wajah murungnya. Kakak kelasnya yang tahu ia telah mengatakan hal yang salahpun langsung meminta maaf dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan bergumam tidak apa-apa dengan sangat lirih.

Taehyung tidak menghadiri pesta kelulusannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia memandang ke luar jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi. Pandangannya kosong. Taehyung hafal benar jalan ini, perumahan ini, daerah ini. Ia sendiri selalu melewati jalan ini. Dan ia selalu menghentikan taksinya di sini. Selalu.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar?"

Setelah sang supir mengangguk, ia segera membuka pintu taksi dan berjalan keluar. Dipandanginya gerbang besar di hadapannya. Gerbangnya mulai berkarat. Saat Taehyung membuka gerbang itu, suara berisiknya memekakkan telinga. Taehyung serasa masuk ke dalam rumah tua dan berhantu. Tapi, tidak.

Ia mengamati halaman rumah yang nampak tak terawat. Daun dari pohon-pohon di sana berguguran, tak ada satupun yang membersihkannya. Sulur-sulur dari tanaman merambat mulai memenuhi dinding. Bahkan lumut setia berada di dinding luar. Kaca itu tampak berdebu. Bukan hanya kaca jendelanya saja, bahkan pintunyapun begitu.

Taehyung perlahan menyentuh kenop pintu itu. Satu-satunya yang tak tertutup debu, karena itulah yang selalu Taehyung sentuh tiap kali ia berdiri di sana. Satu tangannya mengetuk pintu itu. Ketukan pertama, tak ada respon.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau sudah pulang?"

Ketukan kedua, hanya sunyi yang menemaninya.

"Belum?"

Taehyung menghela napasnya. Ia menekan kenop itu dan mendorong pintunya. Tapi pintunya sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia menyentuh pintu itu dengan telapak tangannya. Dahinya ia tempelkan di daun pintu, mengabaikan debu yang menempel di rambutnya.

"Sudah dua tahun, apa kau tidak berniat untuk pulang?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _huh_?"

"Pulanglah, sial."

Hidungnya membersit, ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menangis. Ia lelah selalu menangis di depan pintu itu. Ia lelah terus berdiri di depan pintu dan menunggu seharian. Berharap Jungkook muncul dari gerbang dan langsung memeluknya. Ataupun keluar dari rumahnya, setelah puas mengurung diri di dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jeon Jungkook sialan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur walaupun selama dua tahun terakhir ini dirinya selalu mengalami insomnia. Ia menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, dirinya bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga ia ingat ia belum menutup pintu balkonnya.

Ia menghela napas dan segera bangkit. Berjalan dengan malas mendekati balkon kamarnya. Sebelum sempat menyentuh pintu balkon itu, ia melihat siluet seseorang di luar balkonnya. Taehyung mengernyit. Ia tak jadi menutup pintu itu, justru ia keluar dan mendekati sosok itu. Taehyung sama sekali tak berpikir itu adalah pencuri atau apapun. Bahkan hantu sekalipun.

Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya. Namun dari punggung itu ia dapat mengenalinya. Sosok tegap yang selalu berjalan di sisinya. Rambut hitam legam itu, postur tubuh itu, Taehyung mengenalnya dengan baik. Dengan langkah gemetar, ia makin mendekat. Hingga jaraknya dengan sosok itu hanya sekitar beberapa langkah.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Lirihnya.

Sosok itu berbalik. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat air mata lolos begitu saja. Itu Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook-nya. Berdiri tepat di balkonnya. Ia yakin dirinya tak sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ia yakin sosok Jungkook bukanlah hanya sekedar halusinasinya semata. Jungkook nyata. Bahkan senyuman Jungkook terlalu nyata di depan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung."

Suaranya terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai halusinasi. Jungkook sungguhan berdiri di balkonnya. Di depan matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku pergi begitu saja."

" _Ibu_ sudah memberi tahukan semuanya padaku."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. "Benarkah?" Lirihnya. Dan Taehyung mengangguk.

Lalu Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku."

Ingin rasanya Taehyung berlari dan merengkuh sosok itu sekarang juga. Mendekapnya dan tak lagi membiarkannya pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Jungkook untuk tinggal. Bersamanya. Menemaninya di sini. Memeluknya dan menghangatkan malamnya.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dua tahun ini, Tae?"

"Buruk tanpamu, kau tahu itu. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Taehyung berusaha menahan suaranya yang bergetar luar biasa.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah yang aku buat di _Olympus_."

"Kau ke _Olympus_?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Senyuman masih setia berada di wajah tampannya.

"Kau melakukan apa yang aku tulis di buku?" Dan Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Aku membacanya berulang kali. Kau sungguhan menulis diriku di dalam bukumu, _hm_?"

"Aku meminta ibu untuk memberi tahu semua tentang dirimu."

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat. Ah, betapa ia merindukan sosok manis di hadapannya kini. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak ia suka, air mata di pipi Taehyung. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi itu, menyeka air mata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Tae. Aku di sini."

"Apa kau akan tinggal?"

 _"Ya. Aku pulang, Taehyung."_

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Gak tau kenapa bikin ini ya /digampar/ ini sebenernya oneshot yang udah red bikin dari lama, tapi red biarin ndekem(?) di flashdisk dengan masih setengah jadi, dan akhirnya baru aku selesain sekarang.

So, gimana gimana gimana? Abal ya? Fix ini abal

Hope you like it guys~

Last, review fic abal ini please?


End file.
